


Angel

by Weirddemiwood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood
Summary: When I was born I was given away, maybe because my biological mother was very young but maybe also because she probably doesn't even remember who my father is. I know that I had a sister, but I never met her. So I lived in an orphanage for a few months with nothing but a necklace and a name to remember my family. My name is Rebecca Salvadore and this is my story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since X-men takes place in the 70's and TVD somewhere around 2010, I'm not gonna name any dates but we'll pretend that this stuff happens around the same time.

When I was born I was given away, maybe because my biological mother was very young but maybe also because she probably doesn't even remember who my father is. I know that I had a sister, but I never met her. So I lived in an orphanage for a few months with nothing but a necklace and a name to remember my family by. My name is Rebecca Salvadore and this is my story.

I was adopted by a woman named Abby Bennett Wilson, she may not be my biological mother but I see her like that. She loves me like her own daughter although she already has a child, a daughter who she doesn't talk about and I don't ask. Abby isn't like a normal woman, she is a witch. Yes you heard right, my mom makes potions and chants in Latin but I'm cool with that. It _is _pretty awesome and it's not like I'm normal either. 

I'm a mutant, which means that I have the so-called X-gene. I don't really know what exactly that means except that I'm different. Since birth, I have a giant tattoo on my back which looks like two black angel wings and these wings tend to turn real. This usually happens when I lose my temper, which is not so cool if I'm in a public place.

But enough talking, let's start the story...

I looked up as a silver car parked in front of our house. Walking towards my window, I saw two girls get out. 

The doorbell rang but before I could open the door, Jamie greeted them in front of it. I listened to them talking till one of the girls said: "Abby's my mom."

"Oh uhm, I'm Jamie. Uhm, you guys want to come inside?" He asked and opened the door. I walked down the stairs and really looked at the girls. One of them looked very similar to Abby. She had caramel skin and long, straightened, brown hair. The other one looked exactly like one of my closest friends.

"Johana?" I asked. Both of them turned to me. "Uh no, I'm Elena but my twin is called Johana. Sorry, do I know you?" the Johana-look-alike asked. "Probably not but I'm a good friend of her. I'm Rebecca by the way." I said and lifted my hand in an awkward greeting. "I'm Abby's adoptive daughter and you must be Bonnie," I said looking at the other girl.

"Yeah. So, you're like my adoptive sister?" Bonnie asked after clearing her throat. I nodded. "And you?" She asked looking at Jamie. "Not really, Abby took me in but I don't really see her as my mom, not like Becca does." He said and started to look through the fridge. "Do you want something?" he asked but they both declined. 

"Yeah, mom helped us through school and didn't even freak out when he totalled her car. Twice." I said and Jamie rolled his eyes at me for bringing it up. "She sounds...great," Bonny said, seeming sad.

"Jamie! Becca!", came Mom' s voice through the house as she came through the door, "Who's car is out front?" As she looked at Bonnie, they both seemed to freeze. "That's mine," Bonnie told her.

Mom walked closer and Bonnie stood up from the table where she and Elena had sat down. "I'm Bonnie. Your daughter." Bonnie said.

Mom sighed sadly, "Hello Bonnie."

I had gone to my room so that my mother could spend some time with Bonnie. 

Suddenly I heard yelling and looked out of my window. I silently opened my window and climbed down the roof. Since I could fly, I wasn't afraid of heights. 

I walked into our barn to see Jamie being held by the collar by some eggheaded blond in a leather jacket. "Go upstairs before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me?" The blond said and I realized that he was a Vampire by the way he looked into Jamies eyes. 

Egghead let go of Jamie who walked into my direction. Seeing as he was probably compelled I quickly hid from him. Elena and blondie continued to talk and I was pretty sure they were a couple. 

Jamie walked back into the barn with a shotgun. "You're not supposed to be here," he told the couple. "Jamie, what are you doing?" Elena asked. "Elena, he has been compelled." Egghead declared and only moments later he was on his back, bleeding. Jamie had shot him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie was tying Elena's hands behind her to a post while Egghead was on the floor bleeding. 

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Jamie, to which he just responded, "Stop moving."

I used this moment to jump in. I quickly walked in front of Jamie and pushed him away from the girl. "What are you doing?" I asked him. Had he been compelled by another Vampire? This was just not like him.

"Jamie! Becca" We heard Mom yell and we saw how she dragged an unconscious Bonnie to her car.

Jamie walked towards the car and started to lift Bonnie in. Abby turned to me. "Becca, I want you to go to your school and stay there till I call you." She told me.

"What? Mom, what the hell are you doing?" I asked her. "I can't explain right now, I'm sorry," she said, with tears in her eyes. She pressed a kiss to my head and whispered "go"

Nodding, I took off my jacket and let my tattoos form to wings. With one last glance at my mother, I took off into the sky. 

It took me about three hours to get to the school. I landed in front of the gates to Xavier's School for gifted youngsters and transformed my Wings back to tattoos. 

I walked through the school and was greeted by a few mutants that knew me.

As I arrived at Charles' office, I walked in without knocking. "Hey, Cha-" I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw him. He was _bald!_

I started laughing out loud "You-you are-you are bald!" I managed to get out between laughs. He looked at me at me, pouting slightly. "Stop making fun of me. You know how much I like my hair."

I nodded, still laughing slightly. Then I noticed the other people around me. A woman with white hair and a guy with blond hair and metal wings on his back. Hank stood with them and by him stood a blue kid and a guy with silver hair. 

"Uh, who are you guys?" I asked. Charles put the needed information in my head and I nodded. "So you joined the school?" I asked them.

"Uh, yeah." Peter, the guy with the silver hair answered. "Okay, well see you around then." I turned back to Charles. "I just came to tell you I'm back...because of... personal stuff and I'm gonna go to my room now. See you X, Hank." I waved at them with two fingers and turned around to walk out of the room.

As I walked into the room I shared with Jean Grey, a red-headed telepath who I swore looked like Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones, I saw her sitting on her bed. With a guy. Kissing. 

"Eww, get a room, guys," I told them and they quickly jumped apart. "We had, till you walked in," Jean said annoyed while the guy, who I noticed was wearing fancy glasses, looked embarrassed. I had never seen him before.

"That's Scott Summers, he's new and even if he were not you wouldn't know him you anti-social chicken," Jean told me, having read my mind. "Fair enough," I said flopping on to my bed, just to jump up again. "Wait, did you say Summers? Is Alex back? I swear if he keeps ignoring me I'm gonna plant his ass on the school roof." 

They both looked uncomfortable. "What?" I asked. "Becca, Alex is dead," Jean told me slowly. "What?" I asked. "The school exploded a while ago. A powerful mutant kidnapped Charles, Alex tried to save him but they had teleported away. A speedster saved the students but he was too close to the explosion." Wait the school exploded? I looked around to see that my things were indeed not how I left them, but all way too neatly arranged.

"Magneto and I built up the mansion again and we bought all the stuff here again," Jean continued. I looked away from them and to the ceiling. I wasn't one to cry but my best friend had died, so a few tears escaped my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and got up. "Excuse me"

I put off my jacket, opened the window and jumped out. In mid-air, I unfolded my wings and flew to one of the lower parts of the roof.

Landing, I let my wings turn back to tattoos and sat down. I quietly let some more tears fall and thought about how I had first met Alex.

_My eyes widened as I looked at the building in front of me. It looked like a friggin castle! I had seen a commercial for this on tv and it looked to be the right place._

_As I walked inside, a lot of people were looking at me, like on the first day of school. 'Hello Rebecca' came a voice with a British accent and I quickly turned around. Nobody was there._

_'I'm Charles Xavier and I'm a telepath. What you are hearing is only inside your head.' The voice explained. So that was the guy who led this place._

_The voice led me to an office where I knocked on the door. "Come in" the same voice I had heard in my head spoke. I opened the door to see three men. One had short blond hair and blue eyes, one man with brown long-ish hair was sitting behind the desk and one blue guy with glasses._

_"Hello again." The guy sitting at the desk smiled. These are Hank and Alex, he said pointing first to the blue guy and then to the blond one. I nodded. "I'm Rebecca," I told them._

_"We know," Hank said. "We uh, saw you coming." I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, we'll explain later."_

_"So, what exactly can you do? If you don't mind me asking?" Charles asked. "Uhm"_

_"You don't have to tell us right now if you feel uncomfortable," Alex said. I shook my head. "No, It's fine. It's just easier to show."_

_I took off the black leather jacket I was wearing and let my wings appear. Alex laughed "Like a Black Angel."_

I smiled a little at the memory and a few more tears fell.

"What's wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

I almost fell off the roof in shock. As I had steadied myself, I looked up to see Warren, the guy with the metal wings on the roof above me.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine." I said, quickly wiping away my tears. He gave me a look. 

"Suuuuure."

I climbed up to where he was sitting. "Well, it's not really your business," I told him.

"Just trying to help," he mumbled.

I sighed and let my head fall back. "Well, there was this guy." I started and saw him give me a look out of the corner of my eye. "I promise this is not the start of a chick-flick and you asked so..."

I clearer my throat "Anyway, when I came here, he was the one to help me around. He helped me with my anger issues, which is ironic considering his own temper and he became my best friend. And well, after a few years we started dating and it was awesome but he had to leave the school because of family problems so we decided to break up for that time. We didn't want to be one of those long-distant couples."

I sighed and lifted my head again. "Three years later, he came back. We had both changed and didn't feel what we had felt for each other anymore, so we became best friends again. A month ago, we had this kinda fight. It wasn't a big deal but he has been avoiding me and I went back home as I usually do once in a while but as I came back I hear that he died trying to protect Charles from some other mutant."

Warren didn't say anything. He just looked down. "And now I'm explaining everything to some guy I don't even know." I finished and let myself fall into a lying position.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Don't be. It's not your fault." I said and held my hand over my head to block the sun so I could look at him. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again.

It was silent for a moment. "So, how long have you been here?" I asked. "A few days," he answered, looking at the school ground and the mutants that were walking around. 

I sat up again and followed his eyes. "It's nice here, isn't it?" I asked. 

He shrugged, "Better than where I was before." I looked at him. From the way, his jaw clenched you could see he didn't want to talk about it.

"Soooo, what do they call you?" I asked. "Call me?" He asked confused. "You know like they call Charles Professor X or Hank Beast, your 'Superhero name' I said making quotation marks with my fingers. 

"Archangel or Angel." He said rolling his eyes. "Makes sense," I answered looking at his wings.

"What about you?" He asked. "Black Angel," I answered smirking.

He snorted. "Because you like black?" he asked, looking at my completely black outfit.

I laughed. "Well, almost."

I scooted away a little and let my wings appear.

His eyes widened for a moment. "Okay, I'll give you that. It does fit."

Laughing a little and shaking my head I was about to let my wings turn back as I noticed how late it was. Although the sun was still up, most of the younger students were walking inside.

"I think it's dinner time." I swung myself into the air and hovered next to the roof. "You coming?" I asked. 

He shook his head. "I don't like being around too many people." he nodded towards his wings. "They're not very practical in crowds."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." 

He just nodded and watched me as I flew down towards the entrance of the school.

I put my wings back and walked towards the dining hall. As I got there I sat at my usual table, where Jean was already sitting with Scott, who seems to be her boyfriend, Peter (Silverhair), and Kurt, the blue kid. I wondered where Jubilee was.

"Probably coming late," Jean answered my thoughts. I shrugged and sat down.

"So, Jean was telling us about you while you were gone," Peter smirked.

I glared at Jean, "What did you tell them, Fawkes?" I asked her.

"I told you not to call me that." Jean groaned. "And I told you not to gossip about me while I'm gone." 

"It wasn't that bad," Kurt said with a German accent. 

"She said that you used to drop other kids in the lake when they had annoyed you. While they were sleeping." Peter laughed. 

"Well, they were really annoying okay," I mumbled, stealing some of Jean's food. 

Peter choked on his food. "I thought that was made up." 

"Nope, and I think I found a new victim," I smirked mischievously.

With a silver flash, he moved a few seats further away from me. "You would have to catch me first."

"I will find a way," I said mysteriously and ate more food of Jean's plate. 

Jean slapped my hand away and gave me a stern look. "Anyway, where were you?" She asked.

"On the roof. I talked to Warren."

"You actually managed to make him talk?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He prefers to be left alone," Kurt answered.

"Oh"

"Yeah, he's just as much of an anti-social chicken as you are." Jean joked.

I faux glared at her. "I'm not anti-social. Most people are just annoying." I grumbled.

"What about that black haired dude?" Jean asked with a grin.

"Damon is also annoying. He just doesn't back off." 

She continued to grin at me and I groaned. "It was just a friggin one-night stand ok? He is totally in love with Jo's twin sister. His only problem is that she is dating his brother." 

"Ouch," Peter commented and I nodded.

"By the way, where is Jo?" I asked. I hadn't seen her around. 

"At home. Family drama." Jean said.

We continued to talk till Dinner was over and as I went to bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, as I went to take a shower, I noticed that there were no clothes in my wardrobe.

"What the-" then I remembered that the school had exploded and Charles knew how picky I was with clothing.

Sighing I looked into Jean's wardrobe. She had _nothing_ black. Annoyed, I picked a dark blue tank top and the darkest Jeans she had. I picked some random undergarments and socks and went to the showers.

Usually, I showered in one of the bigger showers, which Charles let me use so I could clean my wings but they were farther away from my room than the other ones and I was too lazy to walk there now.

After showering, I decided that I had to go home and get some clothes. I sighed. This was going to be so boring.

I wanted some company, which was unusual for me, but the problem was, that Jean would want to go with the car and I absolutely hated cars.

I was about to take off when I remembered that there was now another mutant with Wings. Warren.

I went to the dining hall, but he was nowhere to be seen. Jane was sitting at our usual table and a very tired looking Jubilee was sitting by her. Where was Warren though? _'Try the roof'_ Jean suggested in my head. Oh yeah, made sense.

I nodded a thank you to Jean and made my way outside, to fly to the roof.

Sitting there was Warren, leather Jacket on and feet dangling over the edge. He had headphones on and the music was loud enough for me to hear. It was no doubt hard-rock music.

Upon seeing me, he put off his headphones and looked at me expectingly. "Hey, so this might sound strange but I have to fly to my hose and it's a boring trip so I kinda wanted to ask you if you want to come along?" I asked.

He lifted an eyebrow. "You want me to come along to go to your house?" He asked as if doubting my sanity.

"Uh, yeah. You're the only other mutant Mutant I know with Wings and I don't trust cars so yeah." I was starting to feel stupid.

As I waited for him to say something I noticed that his eyes were looking at the ground and he had an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He nodded towards the ground and we saw a lot of kids staring up at us. As they met my glance, they quickly looked away.

"Kids staring again." He muttered.

I noticed how uncomfortable he felt with that. He couldn't just hide his wings as I could.

"They're just staring because I'm wearing something colourful for the first time in ten years." I tried to lift the mood. "So, are you coming?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said and lifted his headphones back up to his ears. Okay, conversation finished I guess. I sighed and stood up. Spreading my wings I started to fly home.

It had taken a bit longer to fly home since I wasn't in a rush and I had stopped a few times to eat.

As I arrived, nobody was home so I quickly packed a few of my clothes in a duffle bag and took off again. I'd have to go shopping sometime soon, since half of my clothes were gone.

Back at the mansion, I quickly changed into some leggings, comfortable shoes and one of Alex' old shirts.

I had stolen the shirt years ago and cut two long holes in the back to fit my wings.

Opening the window, I once again jumped out and this time let myself fall till I almost hit the ground. In the last moment, I spread my wings and then propelled myself upwards.

Up high in the air, I spread my wings and looked at my surroundings. Some Students were still outside and enjoining the last sunrays.

Flying down again I flew between the trees as fast as I could without hitting them, then I twirled a few times and flew back through the trees.

Laughing I sped across the greenish lake, making the water splash up a bit. Then I took a sharp turn and flew around the mansion, shooting up into the sky afterwards. The clouds had a pinkish tint to them and looked beautiful.

At home, I couldn't pull stunts like this since the trees were too close to each other and there was a higher risk of being spotted.

I continued flying around the schoolyards till it was too dark to see and after showering I quickly snuck into the kitchen to get some food.

Quietly, as to not wake up Jean, I went into our shared room but I couldn't fall asleep.

My thoughts were racing around in my head. I thought about Jo, and how I hadn't talked to her in a while. I wanted to see her soon. Then my thoughts wandered off to Alex and how I missed him and finally, they landed on Warren. He was the only other winged Mutant I had ever met and he didn't seem to like me too much. I wondered-

"Go to sleep Becca, your thoughts are too loud," Jea grumbled from her bed. "Sorry," I mumbled and tried not to think about anything anymore.

In the end, sleep won and drifted off into the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

The next three days were pretty eventless, I talked with Warren now and then when we randomly met but mainly hung out with Jean. 

We were just training, as I got a call from my mom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Becca, I need to tell you something but I can't tell you over the phone, please come home as quickly as you can." She said in her emergency voice (the last time she used that, Jamie had gotten into a fight and landed in the hospital.)

"Okay, I'm coming," I answered and hung up.

Deciding, that flying wasn't fast enough, I went to look for Kurt. 

I quickly found him reading in one of the big armchairs in the common room, where he liked to be at this time of the day. 

"Kurt!" I called and he almost dropped his book. "Don't scare me like that." He exclaimed, holding one of his blue hands to his chest.

"Sorry, I uhm wanted to ask if you could do me a favour?" I asked. 

He nodded. "Sure, what is it." 

"Could you teleport me home?" 

"If you give me the address," he replied.

I named it to him and we were in front of our house in seconds. "Thank you. I owe you." I said hugging Kurt quickly.

"No problem," he smiled and was gone again in a puff of blue smoke.

I quickly made my way to our house and opened the door with my key. "Mom?" I asked.

"In the kitchen." She answered.

I walked towards the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table. "What's wrong?" I asked and saw who else was sitting there with her. Damon Salvatore.

"Well, hello again." He smirked and my Mom gave us a confused look. "You know each other?"

"Yup, he's a pain in the ass but we tend to get along," I answered, "So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I-I don't know how to explain but-" she started but was interrupted by Damon "Your mom now plays for Team Vampire."

"Wait, what?" I asked. 

"Vampires exist." Mom clarified, seeming nervous.

"I know that mom"

"How-"

"Since she had the pleasure of meeting me." Damon, once again, interrupted.

"Okay, why are you even here, Damon?" I asked him.

"Well, you see, I was kinda the one who turned her." 

"Why the hell, would you-"

"In my defence, I didn't know she was your mom and there was this crazy old witch trying to wipe out all Vampires (including me) and she was channelling Bon-Bons ancestors, so I had to break the connection and I thought it was better to turn her that to rip her heart out." he lifted his hands in mock surrender.

I slapped him.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that." 

"You sure as hell did," I said, sinking down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"How are you putting up with this?" I asked mom. 

She sighed "It feels...different to not be a witch anymore but to be honest, I was mostly afraid of how you would react."

"I moved to her and wrapped my arms around her. Damon quickly walked out of the room, mumbling something about awkward family moments. "I could never not love you. You're my mom." I told her.

Since my mother needed time to adjust to her new life as an undead, I decided to visit Johana. I hadn't seen or heard of her in a long time.

Walking out of our house, I almost ran into Damon.

"I'm visiting Johana," I informed him and walked past the Vampire.

"Uh, about that." I turned around. "What have you done?"

"Why do you assume that I did something?"

I gave him a look.

"Okay well, maybe I turned her into a Vampire too."

"Are you friggin kidding me?!" I exclaimed, my Wings appearing out of anger.

"Okay, it was to her own good let me-" but I had already taken off.

I was mad. I was really mad. Did that guy make a hobby of turning people close to me into Vampires?

I landed in front of a big white house and let my wings disappear. It had been a cloudy day and this was a small town so I hoped no-one had seen me.

As I knocked on the door, Johana opened it. Well, I thought it was Johana at first, but her hair was straightened and she was wearing the same necklace Elena had when she visited my mom with Bonnie.

"Uh, Rebecca right? What are you doing here?" She asked, confused. "I'm here to see Jo," I answered. Elena nodded and stepped aside.

"Chicken Wing!" I heard someone yell, and the next thing I knew, brown curls were in my face. "Ice Bitch", I replied laughing.

"Uhm," a brown-haired guy gave us a weird look.

"That's Jeremy. My little brother." Johana explained, still wrapped around me.

"Can't ...breathe" I pretended to suffocate. 

"Oh shush, we both know your faking," Jo replied but let me out of her grip. "So, why are you here?" she asked. "Not that I don't enjoy your company."

"Well, first of all. Hi." I waved at the Jeremy dude, who was still giving me a weird look. "Second of all, I've missed my best friend except for Jean and Alex and third of all an annoying blue-eyed birdie told me that someone became undead."

"She knows?" came the voice of the youngest Gilbert.

"She was adopted by Bonnie's mother," Elena explained to her brother. 

"Yeah and I kinda stumbled over a Vampire a few years back who by the way told me that he turned you." I said looking back at Jo, "Care to explain?"

"Wait, but Damon turned her," Elena said confused.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. Well, half of the time he's just annoying but he can be a good friend." I shrugged. "If he doesn't go around turning people close to me into Vampires that is."

"Yes, so about that," Johana started. "There was this evil old vampire who was cursed and he needed to kill either me or Elena to break the curse. His brother had a potion which would revive the person who died if she had drunk the potion before but it only worked for one person and we didn't know who he would kill so I decided to be turned into a Vampire so that Elena gets killed temporarily but can remain human." she finished.

I groaned.

"What?" Jo asked.

"So, It really was just to save you."

She nodded.

"Then I have to apologize by Damon."


	6. Chapter 6

Johana gave me Damon's address since I had never visited him before. As I arrived at the address she gave me, I saw a huge house. It wasn't as big as the X-Mansion but way bigger than our house.

As I ringed the doorbell, a blond guy opened the door but it wasn't any blond. It was Egghead.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Is Damon here?"

"Yes, I am," came Damon's voice out of the house. I squeezed pass Egghead and went to him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you were still mad at me."

I sighed "I still kinda am but I kinda overreacted with Jo. She told me that it really was for her own good."

"What is going on?" Egghead asked.

"Oh yeah. Stefan Becca, Becca Stefan." Damon said, making hand gestures towards us. "He's my brother."

"Wait, Egghead is your brother? The one you hate? The one where you're in l-" "Okay that's enough." Danon clamped his hand over my mouth.

"I'm leaving." Egghead, Stefan, stated and left the house.

As soon as he was gone, Damon removed the hand from my mouth and glared at me.

"C'mon Day-Day, we all know you're in looooove with his girlfriend."

"Shut up, Bexi."

I snorted.

After having visited Damon, I went back to Jo's and we went to the mall to get some new stuff for me.

"So, anything interesting happened at the Mansion?" Jo asked as we entered another shop.

"Well, there are new kids." I shrugged. "And this whole exploding thing."

Jo nodded. "I've heard of that. How are the new kids."

I got out my phone and opened Xtagram. I went to Jean's profile and showed her a picture of Peter, Kurt, Scott, and Ororo eating Luch with Jubilee.

"Here, these are Kurt aka Nightcrawler, Peter aka Quicksilver, Scott aka Cyclops and Ororo aka Storm," I said pointing to each of them. "And there's another new guy. His name is Warren and he usually avoids other people."

"They seem nice," Jo said looking at the picture.

"I guess they are. I mainly hang out with Warren though."

Jo gave me a look.

"It's not like that. I mean, he does look good but he also has Wings!"

Jo stopped "Really?! That's awesome! I wish I knew someone who had a similar mutation to me."

Before I could say something to her, my phone ringed loudly, which could only mean that we had a mission.

"You coming?" I asked. "Sure."

Arriving back at the School, we quickly went to the locker room and changed into our Uniforms.

We met up with Warren, Hank, Jean, and Scott at the Jet and quickly boarded it.

Hank took the pilot seat and explained the Mission to us.

We had to go to a lab where people were experimenting on Mutants.

The ride in the Jet was pretty quiet, till Johana started talking. "Soooo, are you and Jean together?" She asked looking at Scott.

I laughed. "When I came back I found them canoodling on Jean's bed."

Jean's face turned the colour of her hair.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Jo laughed.

As soon as the Jet landed, we all got out except for Hank, who stayed in the Jet.

We turned on our comms and split up. Jean and Scott went in one direction and Jo went with me as always since she was the youngest in the Team and I was the oldest.

Warren looked from one group to the other, till Jo waved him over to us.

Entering the lab, we saw that almost nobody was there. They must have known we were coming or where already cleared by someone else.

We came across a cell, which seemed like someone had already tried but failed to open it. Jo touched the metal door and it froze over.

"Would you?" I asked, looking at Warren.

He nodded and with one swift motion of his metal wings, the door was open.

Inside was a girl who's curly brown hair seemed all over the place. Her hands were in strange Metal contraptions and she was held to the wall behind her by a big piece of metal.

"Cyclops, Phoenix, we found someone and we need your help getting her out," I said through the comms.

"Everything here is clear." Jean's voice answered. "We're coming to you."

Jo quietly approached the girl who frantically tried to get loose. "Hey, hey it's alright. We're here to help." She said in a calm voice.

For some reason, the girl seemed to believe us and stopped her act. Jo touched the metal things at the girl's hands and Warren quickly broke the things, before it could get dangerous for the girl's hands.

"I can't touch that." She motioned to the metal around the girl's waist. "It could damage important organs."

"That's why we need Scott," I told her and laid a hand on Jo's shoulder, who was still kneeling in front of the girl.

The girl shook her head and lifted her hands to the metal. They started to glow and the metal bent itself away.

Just at that moment, Scott and Jean arrived.

"I guess we managed that without you," I spoke and looked at the girl.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment then nodded.

Walking out, I saw some arrows in a few walls but didn't bother to think about it.

On the way back, Jo got a phone call and asked Hank to drop her off somewhere else.

"I'll explain later." She said to me before she left.


	7. Chapter 7

I was once again sitting on the roof of the school and thinking about stuff when I heard the familiar whooshing of Warrens metal wings.

"Hi," I said.

He nodded and sat down next to me.

Silence.

We were just looking at the school ground until I noticed that he was constantly moving around his back as if he was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My back is itching and I can't scratch it because of my wings," he grumbled.

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing and scratched his back between his wings.

He glared at me. "I bet you couldn't even keep your wings out a full weak."

"About what are we betting?" 

He looked surprised for a moment, that I actually considered it. "If I win and you turn your wings back before the week is over, you stop bothering me," he said.

"Fine, goldilocks but if I win you have to do stuff with me."

"Stuff?" he raised an eyebrow.

I hit his shoulder. "Not that kind of stuff you pervert. I mean like eating dinner with the others or going flying."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." I agreed, willing my tattoos to their wing form.

I stretched out my hand and he shook it.

"Oh and by the way, if you have problems washing your wings in the small showers, I can show you to the big ones later. There are two but the second one is for Charles so you can use mine."

At Dinner, everyone was staring at me. "Why aren't you hiding your wings?" Scott asked.

"She has a bet with Warren," Jean answered for me, seeing as I was currently chewing. I nodded.

"He said I can't keep my wings out for an entire week," I added.

"Well, can you?" Scott asked.

I shrugged. "Can't be that hard"

"When is this week finally over." I groaned, four days later.

I hadn't slept properly, changing clothes was difficult and being around other people was a pain in the ass.

Warren chuckled next to me "You wanna give up?"

I glared at him. "Never"

The week was almost over and I couldn't wait to fold in my wings again. Not that I would admit that. 

I was sitting on the roof with Warren as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Becca? This is Jo._" Johana's voice answered. I checked my phone's display. That wasn't her number.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "With who's phone are you calling?"

"_Yeah I'm fine, it's kind of a long story but I need your help. Where are you?_"

I glanced over at Warren. "Uhm, on the roof with Warren, what's wrong?"

"_I'll send you coordinates. Please come quickly._"

"Wait, wha-" but she had already hung up. I looked over at Warren as my phone vibrated, indicating I had gotten a message. 

"I think Jo needs my help. She seemed pretty stressed." I said and stood up. To my surprise, he stood up too.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Uhm, " I checked out the coordinates, "It's in New York City. Basically right in front of a dinner called Dean's Pie." I showed him my phone. "You sure you want to come?"

He shrugged, "I have nothing better to do." 

"Well then, race you there." I said and took off. 

He quickly took off after me. "You cheater!" I could hear him yell and laughed.

Almost an hour later we both landed. Infront of us stood Jo and behind a group of people that I don't know. 

"Avengers meet Black Angel and Archangel. You guys, meet Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, and Hawkeye." I nodded at the people. 

"So, what are we here for?" I asked my best friend.

She looks a bit uncomfortable. "You see, uhm, there is this alien. His brother", she pointed at a blond dude with long hair and a hammer who's name she said was Thor, "and he's kind of opening a portal and sending an army to invade earth."

"What?!" Warren and I asked in unison.

"Yeah and we need every help we can get so I thought of you", she nodded at me, "since you could be there faster than anyone else."

I sighed. She was right. I could just fly there. Whereas the others had to first get the Jet ready and everything. "Okay, what's the plan?"

A guy with a shield in a spandex that looked like the American flag stepped towards us. Jo had introduced him as Captain America. He seemed familiar but I didn't know from where. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's very dangerous and you could get hurt badly or even die." He told us. 

I nodded. "I'm in." Then I looked at Warren. "But I can't expect you to risk your life for this. Fly home and tell Charles what's up."

The blond shook his head. "Someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes but grinned. I was actually happy he was staying. We both looked at Captain America again.

"Iron Man is already talking to Loki-" he pointed at a big tower a few blocks away and promptly stopped as we saw a big portal opening up in the sky. 

Thousands of alien flew out of the portal and we got into a fight position.

The aliens started to shoot blasts at the city which made cars explode and storefronts burn.

Thor started swinging his hammer and took off of the ground. He flew towards the big tower. 

Blackwidow got out a machine gun and started firing at Aliens as they came closer. We ran closer and suddenly a big shadow came over us and we heard a loud roar.

A fucking leviathan flew out of the portal! From the sides of the gigantic thing, more soldiers clung off and attached themselves to the nearby buildings. Some of them crashed into the buildings and started firing at innocent people.

The Avengers kept running while Warren and I flew behind them. Cap was talking to someone over an earpiece or something but I didn't listen. Then Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Jo came to a stop and Cap took off running like a fucking cheetah.

Warren and I started flying upwards and towards the Alien army while Black Widow and Hawkeye shot at them. 

As we were close enough, Warren started to shoot metal feathers at the aliens. I dodged blasts till I got close enough to kick one of the bastards in the face and took its weapon. 


End file.
